


Really Potter?

by elsiehxo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsiehxo/pseuds/elsiehxo
Summary: In which Draco has a decision to make, and Harry may be left alone by himself in times of danger





	1. Past Changes

Being Draco Malfoy and dating the Boy Who Lived had its ups and downs, as Draco had learnt in the last 2 years. Reporters were everywhere they went, both of them had large post hauls most days, and with 4 kids to cope with, there wasn't much time for just two of them. Even both teaching at Hogwarts had its toll on them both, Harry being worshipped almost every minute of his day, which he hated, and Draco almost the opposite, being sneered at and called a Death Eater by students who weren't old enough to have been alive during the war. 

After Ginny and Harry had had their three kids, after 15 years of an on and off relationship and a short marriage, they'd split and had chosen to have a divorce as both had realized they weren't made for each other. Ginny of course, being made for Quidditch, had been offered a position on the Holyhead Harpies team. This meant that she barely had time for her children or Harry, so she barely saw the kids unless it was a birthday or Christmas. It had been up to Harry to look after them, which didn't change much in his lifestyle as he'd realized that being an Auror wasn't really for him so he'd decided to try taking his N.E.W.Ts which he'd been able to do, by studying at home whilst keeping an eye on the three kids. After receiving all O's and EE's in his exams, Harry had been offered the position of DADA professor at Hogwarts and had happily taken the position, happy to be back at the place where he belonged.

Draco, on the other hand, after his trial, had led a happy life for a few years after the war. Marrying a Slytherin pureblood named Astoria Greengrass, they'd lived happily and had together had their son Scorpius. Sadly, Astoria had died just 3 days after giving birth to the little blond boy who Narcissa had helped to bring up. Widowed, and with no other choice, Draco had also become a stay at home dad, choosing to take his N.E.W.Ts to be able to procure a job when his son was old enough. And he'd procured a job, the position of Potions professor at Hogwarts when Scorpius was 6. They'd taken up lodgings within the walls of the castle, Minerva McGonagall being persuaded to let Scorpius stay with his father.

James Sirius, the oldest of Harry's kids, was coming up to age 13 and was happily settled into Hogwarts, following in his father's footsteps in the Gryffindor corner of the school, whilst Albus Severus had written home to tell his father at the beginning of his first year that he'd been sorted into Slytherin with his new best friend, a certain Scorpius Malfoy. Both being nearly 12, they'd both settled slightly less happily in the underground Slytherin dungeons under the lake. Lily Luna, age 10, had taken her mother's hair but had her father's emerald eyes. Within the next year, she was expecting her letter to Hogwarts to join her brothers. 

Scorpius' blond hair was an exact replica of his father's and already, at only age 11 and a half, had two shelves full of hair products in his bedroom at home. He had even inherited the Malfoy drawling tone that wasn't heard as often as it had been. Also having the Malfoy family's pointy chin and nose, he was almost an exact miniature of his father, with the exception of his mother's rounder lips and eyes. Being an only child, he had been brought up by his father and grandmother whom, having made peace with her sister Andromeda, took Scorpius to see his 2nd cousin at least once a week so he would at least learn to interact nicely with his family. 

Teddy had, at first, wound Scorpius up by changing his hair to be an exact copy of his cousin's but as they'd got to know each other, Teddy had changed tactics to becoming Draco, Narcissa and at one point even a certain Harry Potter had been created. Harry, being Teddy's godfather, had appeared sometimes whilst Narcissa was there with Scorpius, and the two had become quite good friends. Scorpius adored Harry and was permitted to call him "Uncle" Harry. Draco, after hearing of the strange friendship that his mother had struck up with the younger man, had started coming along to the weekly get together's and was enjoying actually getting to know the brown haired man who'd been his arch-nemesis all those years ago.


	2. Interesting News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears something from Rose that catches his interest

At age 11, he'd been a spoilt and stuck up brat, he knew that much. If there was one thing Draco would change about the first, well, technically second, time that he had talked to Harry, he'd take back being rude to the Weasel. No-one would ever be able to get him to admit this out loud, but Ron was a good pal to Draco and was actually quite nice when they'd spent time together. Admittedly, Ron had been quite hesitant in forgiving Draco, but seeing that his wife and best friend (as well as George and Ginny, to his surprise) had forgiven the blond, he'd caved in and they now met up at least once a week for drinks and a game of chess in Hogsmeade. 

Ron, after leaving school, had married Hermione and together, they'd had two children, Rose and Hugo. Ron, much like Harry, had tried his hand at being an Auror but had decided that working with George at Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes was a better idea. As well as the shop in Diagon Alley, they'd branched out and now had a shop in Hogsmeade, meaning that a lot of students had been found with Weasley products that were against the rules (such as Love Potions and chocolates) and had found themselves in detention or losing house points. The headmistress, Professor McGonagall, had been into Hogsmeade to talk to George Weasley on which products he was allowed to sell to students within school term times, and which products he should keep in the main Diagon Alley branch. The two had put together a list of forbidden items and George had stuck to his word and hadn't sold those items to pupils. 

Hermione, like everyone had been expecting, had gone on to be working her way towards being Minister for Magic. She made sure that she had time for her family, but worked the amount of hours that she felt acceptable. With Kingsley as her assistant, and Percy Weasley as junior secretary, she was going to be able to work through cases almost twice as fast as previous Ministers had. She'd been able to quickly find herself in a job as an Auror, thanks to the war and all of the training they'd gone through at school. Hermione had been the only one of the "Golden Trio" to go back for said eighth year after the war, wanting to get her N.E.W.Ts before she forgot everything that she'd learnt. Her grades had been outstanding and she'd gone straight into working with the Ministry.

As Draco mused, a shadow fell across the floor from the doorway and just stayed there, overseeing the calm scene before it. Harry watched his boyfriend, happy to just stand there and watch the face that he loved looking so peaceful, rather than looking stressed as he did most days, especially after class. He wondered what Draco was thinking about, as Draco had a small frown on his face that Harry knew as his "mulling things over" face, which only existed when he'd fallen into his quiet thinking mode. Clearing his throat quietly, so as not to scare his boyfriend, Harry walked towards the couch that Draco was slouched on. "Penny for your thoughts?" Draco shot a small smile at Harry and let his boyfriend manoeuver him so his head was resting against Harry's chest. "Just thinking about how much we've changed over the years." Draco's gentle tone sent a smile to Harry's face. "We've all changed for the better, and that shows how much we've grown up." Harry answered honestly, even though it was more of a statement than a question.

Draco hummed quietly, images flashing through his brain. Harry forgiving him, the two helping to rebuild the school they had both considered home, coming back for eighth year, the bittersweet memory of his father being taken to Azkaban after the war, the sadness on his mother's face as she had watched the train leave for Eighth year. Draco supposed that Narcissa was safer without Lucius around, but Lucius was his father and had been someone he'd looked up to and loved dearly as a young child. He was happy that his mother had rekindled her relationship with her sister, as Andromeda had lost all of her family before and during the war, and was the only one left to look after Teddy. Having not taken the Dark Mark, Narcissa was free to move in with her sister and the two were closer than they'd ever been. 

"So Rosie came up to me in the classroom at the end of her lesson today to tell me something quite interesting," Draco raised an eyebrow, a small smirk creeping over his face as Harry spoke. "She told me that Teddy has been sneaking Scorp and Al into the Gryffindor dorms, and along with Jamie, they've set up a little dorm room all for themselves. Wanna come see what they've done?" Draco snorted. "You've already seen it, haven't you, and you want me to humor you?" Harry nodded, his face the picture of innocence. "It's quite cute really, and I'm not going to be the one who gets them into trouble." Pulling Draco closer to him, he carried on. "So we're gonna use the cloak and we're gonna go check their mini dorm out. That okay with you?" Draco's response was a smirk of glee which Harry took as a definite yes. It wasn't that he didn't trust the boys, he just wanted to know what they were up to. Their plan for the evening was sorted, so Harry took the opportunity to just curl up contentedly, happy to have some peaceful time alone with Draco.


	3. Gryffindor Parties?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco explore their boys' dorm room, it's fluffy

Camping out in their children's dormitory wasn't exactly Draco's idea of fun but Harry had made him curious as to what they'd done. Surely they hadn't known partitioning spells just yet? However, as Draco remembered who had started the sneaking, Teddy was in fact old enough to have learnt partitioning spells in Charms with Flitwick. Rosie knowing must have meant that she'd somehow got into the boys- no, wait, they didn't have segregated boys and girls rooms anymore, unless agreed and asked specifically by the students of that year group. Upon coming back for Eighth year, their year had been the first to encounter the new regime of mixed housing and dorm sharing. They hadn't fully got rid of the house system, but it wasn't such a strict policy anymore, more being used so students had a dorm room to go back to if they weren't elsewhere and of course the points for houses and Quidditch teams.

He and Harry had walked to dinner together like they did every other day of the year, and had taken their places as normal at the teacher's table. At the end of dinner, Draco had spotted Scorpius, along with Al, sneaking over towards the Gryffindor table just at the time that they had been told to go to their own dorms for the night. They obviously had some kind of arrangement with the other Gryffindors, who hadn't batted an eyelid, or told them to go back to their own dorms. He'd nudged Harry and they'd watched their boys walk out of the Hall together, a sleepy James on Teddy's back, Scorp and Al walking next to them. He and Harry had walked slowly back to their own quarters, Harry to grab his invisibility cloak, and Draco to grab a fresh mug of coffee and some warmer clothes.

Upon entering the Gryffindor common room, the two men had been treated to the rare sight of an upper years party. From what the two could see, it was more of a movie and popcorn party, a pajama party, Harry thought. He rather missed the 'parties' that the Gryffindors had thrown, especially those after a game of Quidditch. Fred and George had been the founders of those parties, the chief mischief makers of the school at the time they'd been there. George had hidden himself away after the war, retreating into his shell, finding it hard to cope with the death of his brother. Fortunately, Neville, surprisingly enough, had been the one to pull him back up, and a few months afterwards, the two had announced their relationship. George's mental health had got so much better that he'd started revamping the shop and creating new products, rather than just making more of the old products that he and Fred had created together. Both Neville and George had been left with PTSD after the war and had been to therapy together, meaning that they helped each other more than their therapist had, and Neville had gently persuaded George back into creating joke items in honor of Fred's memory.

Smirking at the unbelieving glance that Draco shot him, Harry cast a quick muffliato on the Gryffindors. "This is what Gryffindor parties are like? I can't believe this. One day I'll come in and teach them how to party properly, just you wait and see." The scandalized tone that Draco was using only caused Harry to laugh harder. "Why, were the Slytherin ones any better? Sneaking into the potions rooms to create some kind of hair product?" The tips of Draco's ears had gone red, which Harry took to mean that he'd hit the nail on the head. That was until Draco turned to him, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. "Dear Merlin, no! We had actual parties, with nice sandwiches and cucumber, carrot and celery sticks, sometimes there was even treacle tart! And for your information Mr Potter, we ordered our hair products from home before we came back from summer." Harry put his hands up in mock surrender and the two walked onwards, Harry guiding the blonde haired man in the correct direction. As they approached their boys' dorm, all the two could hear was Albus' quiet laughter as Teddy's indignant tone rang out.

Draco was so focused on trying to hear what the boys were saying that he didn't notice Harry sending his patronus into the room, as a quick warning that they were there and about to enter the room. Harry quickly silenced the door knob so that the boys would hear as it started turning but would fall quiet as soon as he and Draco entered the room. "And then," Scorpius gasped, tears rolling down his face. "Father says 'oh for goodness sake, not again' and he disappears, presumably to go find Harry because that's the kind of silly father he is!" Harry glanced over towards Draco, only to see that Draco's face had gone rather red. "And the next time I see him, he's all over Harry, like a protective little wife, clucking around making sure he's comfortable and making soothing noises. It was quite a wonder that neither of them worked out how they felt beforehand, if I'm perfectly honest." Albus nodded, tears of laughter running down his cheeks. "Okay boys, time for bed now!" Victoire Weasley's gentle voice sounded from outside the room, and the two men watched as Teddy gently maneuvered himself into bed, being careful as to not waking the sleeping James. Scorpius bounced over from the bed he'd been sitting on to curl up beside Al, leaving two spare beds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for not updating sooner! i have two weeks off school but i'm gonna be at work so i'll try to update again x


	4. You Planned This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and slight sadness but cute. my muse went slightly ariy on this so pls bear with

As the lights went out, Draco noticed the ceiling. The stars, the view they had at home of the sky at night, had somehow been projected onto the ceiling. He remembered that Harry had somehow managed to spell the view of the stars onto his dorm ceiling in eighth year, and wondered whether he'd taught all three of his kids and Teddy the same spell. Spinning around to check with Harry, he realized that he couldn't see the smaller man anywhere around him. "Relax, I'm here, it's fine," Harry's reassuring tones came from one of the beds that the boys had left spare. "Did you-" Draco gestured a hand at the ceiling. "I taught Teddy, James and Al to do it, and for it to stay like this, they must've taught Scorp." Harry stared wistfully at the ceiling, wanting to be back home. He knew that Narcissa and Andromeda would be taking good care of the house, but it still sent a pang of wistfulness and longing through him, not only for the comforts of the house, but for the happy memories it bought back of Sirius, Remus, Moody, the Order, Fred, and others lost in battle. 

"We'll be home soon love, we've only got a couple of days until Christmas." Draco smiled softly across to where he presumed Harry was, the man being hidden by the invisibility cloak. "I know… And that's why I wanted to do this now, as an early Christmas present…" Harry's voice faltered as he moved. "Draco, love, look at me.." Taking a deep breath, Harry knelt down at Draco's feet, pulled the little box out of his pocket and let the cloak drop to the floor. Draco looked down at Harry, immediately wishing that he hadn't, a lump forming in his throat as he caught the emerald gaze that was staring up at him, full of love. Love for him. "Draco, before you say anything, yes I know I'm a horrible sap, and yes I am sure about this. Draco, from a young age you may have wound me up, but you've been there through thick and thin, and I couldn’t imagine life without you. You've been one of the only people who's remained a constant presence in my life and you've helped keep me stable, and although those first years may not have been good ones, it helped me realise that I did have a thing for you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, you're the light of my life and I love you dearly.. Will you do me the honor of being my happy ever after?" 

The four boys sat, huddled together, their blankets and duvets wrapped around them, watching with baited breath as emotions filtered across Draco's face. It was only when Al squeaked quietly under his breath that Scorpius realized that he was squeezing his boyfriend's hand very tightly, and let go of the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Without moving, Scorpius put up a one way muffliato, so that Draco and Harry could stay in their happy bubble, with the boys able to hear what was going on, but their fathers not able to hear them. "Al," Scorpius whispered, wanting to hear the moment his father accepted. "Whatever Dad says, this won't change us. I promise. People will think it's weird, but I fell for you before I became your stepbrother, and nothing will change that." Albus' soft hand wiped away a small tear that was running down the blonde boy's cheek, kissed it to show his understanding and Scorpius gently let the charm fall away. 

Draco's shaking hand in front of his mouth gave away the fact that he had, in fact, burst into silent tears. Harry's calloused hands gently wiped away the little tears that were running down his lover's cheeks as Draco looked up at him, nodding. "You-you're a bloody sap but, yes, only because you're my sap and I'm not losing you now. And ONLY if you let Mother and Molly plan the wedding because you're likely to mess everything up." Draco hiccoughed, frowning playfully at Harry, who had started laughing hysterically. "Anything, as long as it means you're with me, love, and I had no intentions of doing it without Cissa or Molly, they'd both kill me." Red, gold, silver and emerald sparks went off as Scorpius bounced over from his bed to hug his father, and Harry. To his father he whispered a quiet "I'm proud of you." but to Harry, it was a whisper of thanks. "Thank you for giving Father another chance, I love you." Harry squeezed the little body that he now held in his heart along with his own children, letting Scorpius bounce happily back to his bed.

"I-you-you planned this." Draco waggled an accusing finger in Harry's direction. "You set this up because you wanted Scorp to feel as if he had a-a-a whol-whole fa-fam-family." And he was pulled into a comforting hug as the tears started flooding down his face again. "Hey, hey, love, it's okay, I've got you. It was partly that, as well as the fact that I want you in my life forever, as well as the fact that I love you, okay?" Harry's gentle tone came closer as he leaned down to kiss Draco's forehead, clearing the tears away. Draco curled closer, into the comfort of the body of his fiancé, into the comforting smell of rain and home and even the damn washing powder from home that Draco himself had protested against, all in vain as he and Harry both knew it comforted him when they were back at Hogwarts. "I love you, are we staying in here tonight?" Harry smiled down at him gently, running his hands through the blonde locks that he had come to love so dearly. "Why not? Family cuddling session, and yes Ted, that does include you." And with that, and a quick wave of his hand, Harry pulled all of the beds together, ruffling Al's hair, leaving a gentle kiss on his eldest's forehead, gave Teddy a gentle squeeze, hugged Scorp tightly and settled into bed, carefully maneuvering Draco into little spoon position and settled down to sleep.


End file.
